This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to multilayered photoconductive imaging members wherein the charge transport layer thereof contains a crosslinkable polysiloxane, and wherein there are enabled imaging members with excellent physical properties, such as reduced wear rates, and excellent electrical characteristics, such as acceptable surface, and photoelectrical properties, and no or minimal scanning cycle up voltage. More specifically, the present invention in embodiments is directed to a photoconductive imaging member containing a charge transport layer comprised of charge, especially hole transport components and a (meth)acrylate ended polysiloxane of, for example, the following formula wherein n represents the number of repeating segments, for example n can be a number or fraction thereof of from about 2 to about 10,000, more specifically from about 100 to about 7,000, and yet more specifically from about 1,000 to about 5,000; X and Y are independently selected from the group comprising oxygen and sulfur; R1 to R4 and R7 to R10 are independently selected from the group comprising alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, and substituted aryl, with the substituents being, for example, halide, alkoxy, aryloxy, and amino; and R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl, such as methyl.
In embodiments the (meth)acrylate end groups are polymerizable in the presence of free radical initiators, or under free radical polymerization conditions, and wherein the crosslinking density of the charge transport mixture can be preselected and tuned based on the content of the (meth)acrylate ended polysiloxanes. Also, in embodiments the crosslinked an be derived, for example, from crosslinking a trialkoxysilyl-functioned hydroxyalkyl acrylate or trialkoxysilyl-functionalized hydroxyalkyl alkylacrylate with an aminoalkylalkoxysilane, such as gamma-aminoalkyltrialkyloxysilane, reference for example the following 
The imaging members of the present invention in embodiments exhibit excellent cyclic/environmental stability, and substantially no adverse changes in their performance over extended time periods, and excellent resistance to mechanical abrasion, and therefore extended photoreceptor life. The aforementioned photoresponsive, or photoconductive imaging members can be positively charged or negatively charged when the photogenerating layer is situated between the charge transport layer and the substrate.
Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, are also encompassed by the present invention. More specifically, the layered photoconductive imaging members of the present invention can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, color processes, digital imaging process, digital printers, PC printers, and electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein charged latent images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members of the present invention are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 500 to about 900 nanometers, and more specifically, from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of the present invention in embodiments can be selected for color xerographic systems.